Transformations
by genoc
Summary: HGDM and other pairings Hermione and Draco are Head girl and Boy. Hermione suffers a big loss but also gains alot throughout her last year of Hogwarts


Summary: HG/DM and other pairings Hermione and Draco are Head girl and Boy. Hermione suffers a big loss but also gains alot throughout her last year of Hogwarts

CHAPTER 1

In was on a bright sunny day that you could find Hermione Granger in Diagon Alley, unusually she wasn't in the company of Harry and Ron but walking through the quirky little street on her own. And unlike the people around her she wore no smile on her face. In 4 days she would be starting her 7th year at Hogwarts, just over a week ago she had received her letter informing her of what books she needed, enclosed with this was a shiny gold badge that read Head girl.

The Letter:

Dear Miss Granger

For your seventh year of learning at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry you will need:

7th year book on transfiguration: specialising in animagi by Amelie Moretell

Advanced Arithmancy

Advanced Potions

History of magic post goblin rebellion by Artemis Gocken

7th year book Defence against the dark arts by Ananly Foster

Flying Advanced Manoeuvres ( compulsory)

When she had got the letter she was shocked by the last book she hadn't flown properly since 1st year and now they had decided to make it compulsory, she just couldn't understand why doing what the book says doesn't work with brooms. She wondered why they had made it compulsory there was no real need for it considering the other modes of transport for wizards and Witches, but no doubt Dumbledore Knew what he was doing.

At the bottom of the letter had been ingredients for potions and new cauldron specifications as well as a permission slip for anamagi tutelage.

Also there had been a note attached to the back saying...

Miss Granger

Congratulations this year you have been chosen by the Hogwarts Governors and the Hogwarts staff to be Head Girl you will have several duties to perform through out the year with the Head Boy Draco Malfoy…

Draco being Head boy was no surprise for her considering last year their grades had been pretty much equal and he rarely took the time to taunt her anymore in fact he had become just another normal student going about his business and Hermione had no problem with this, it was nice not to be called Mudblood all the time.

…Please Report to the first carriage on the Hogwarts express to receive instructions from your heads of houses and myself Professor Dumbledore

Congratulations

Professor A. Dumbledore.

So now she was walking down Diagon Alley collecting everything she would need for the new year and she felt like she was completely alone. Two days after she had received her Hogwarts letter her home had been attacked during the night she was woken by the smoke alarm downstairs, she ran downstairs to see what was wrong…

_Hermione got half down the stairs and stopped. All she could see was a smoke filled living room and flames coming from the kitchen. She ran upstairs to get her Parents, she threw open their bedroom door "MUM, DAD" _

_They Weren't there! _

_Hermione ran back downstairs still calling o her mum and dad, but they never answered. Hermione tried to put out the fire using magic but it just kept on spreading. Whilst she was trying to put out the fire an owl flew in dropped a letter and left completely unnoticed by Hermione Half an hour later Hermione was on her knees tears streaming down her face repeating Agumenti over and over again. This is how two magical law enforcement officers and an Auror found her. Someone started trying to mover her outside and all she kept muttering was agumenti while pathetic trickles of water came out of her wand._

"_Hermione, HERMIONE listen to me its Tonks" _

_Hermione looked through her tear swollen eyes and saw a young witch with electric blue hair_

"_T-Tonks" Hermione sniffed._

_Later Hermione was old that death eaters that hadn't yet been rounded up were responsible. Her parents had been left binded and silenced in the kitchen and then they started a fire and left. Hermione couldn't believe it, she blamed herself completely. She new her family had always been in danger because she was a muggle born but since Harry had defeated Voldermort she hadn't been as careful._

_Now that her parents were dead Hermione had no one her Grand parents were dead and she had no aunts or uncles so she was on her own. As Hermione was of age no one had to worry about finding her a place to stay. So she went to Diagon Alley to owl post and sent a letter to the one person she'd always been able to rely on, Harry Potter._

_Harry was now living at 12 Grimmauld place, he had been since he turned of age as the protection from his aunt was no longer Valid._

_HARRY_

_Can I please come and stay at your place until school starts, I really need a friend. I will explain all when I see you. I'll be waiting in the leaky cauldron for your reply._

_Hermione x_

_Hermione went to the leaky cauldron and waited she wasn't crying anymore but in shock and denial, she couldn't believe what had happened._

_An hour later Hermione got her reply_

_HERMIONE _

_Of course you can stay, there's no one here at the mo. You needn't have bothered asking my doors always open to you, see you soon _

_Harry x_

_As soon as she read the letter Hermione went and apparated to Harry's house. Harry heard the distinctive sounding pop and called "I'm in the kitchen" Hermione left her small bag in the hall and went through to the kitchen. Harry was reading the daily prophet, but when he saw Hermione's face he quickly got up and asked what's wrong. At this Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer she burst into tears and fell into Harry's arms. Harry just held her and comforted her, once she had calmed down she told Harry everything. They talked well into the night but Hermione still couldn't help feeling that her parents death was all her fault_

So now she was walking through Diagon alley collecting her stuff for school. Harry had offered to go with her but she wanted to go alone.

Hermione was on her way out of flourish and blots and all she needed to do was go to the apothecary to collect potion supplies and to gringotts to get money for the first tem of school.

She went to the apothecary and got all the ingredients on the list now that she had everything her hands were pretty full she was just about to reach the apparation point outside of the leaky cauldron when somebody collided with her.

"oh my gosh i'm so sorry" a deep masculine voice said in a worried tone

"oh don't worry about it" Hermione said and then in a quieter more sarcastic voice "I love being pushed onto the ground"

Hermione looked up at the man who had knocked her down and saw a pair of stormy grey eyes and instantly knew who it was. She started gathering her dropped belongings expecting Malfoy to disappear but to her surprise he knelt down next to her and helped pick up her belongings.

Hermione stood up and Draco passed her a bag, she muttered her thanks and apparated away. Malfoy stood there stunned.

_End of chapter one. _

_Please review this is my first story so be kind thanks_

_next Chapter up soon_


End file.
